Water Dragon Slayer
by Clour
Summary: Mizuna Amelane, an average school girl that died in a car crash. What if she was given another chance to be alive once again? But , in another dimension. What magic will she have at that dimension?


 **Summary:**

 **Mizuna Amelane, an average school girl that died in a car crash. What if she was given another chance to be alive once again? But , in another dimension. What magic will she have at that dimension?**

 **Author note:**

 **I'm sorry if there are some mistakes or typo. I'm still a beginner so please forgive me.**

 **Fairy Tail is not Mine, It's Hiro Mashima's. I just own my OC**

 **Chapter 1 Welcome to Fairy Tail**

"Hey Mizu, did you watch the latest fairy tail episode?"

"…."

"Hey! Answer me!

"Nope."

"Heh , you're no fun

"…."

She hung up. Mizuna sighed for the thousand time that day.

Her friend Claire is a big fan of the anime series Fairy Tail.

She always asked her every Sunday morning if she had watched it yet. Well she is going to watch it this evening.

Mizuna then got up from the couch she was sitting at, then she headed to the bathroom to go get changed. She wore a frilly blue armless t-shirt with black dots and a black jeans.

She was going to the mall.

'Ah, it's been a while since I've come into a mall'

Mizuna sighed. again. she was heading into a small mall at the centre of the city she's been living in since she was at elementary school. But bad luck awaits her. She was hit by a car.

"hmm? Where am I?" Mizuna said to herself. She expect nobody to answer her. But somebody did answer her. "You're in the middle of your world and another world" "who's there!?" Mizuna shouted at the direction the sound came from. 'Hmm…good battle instinct…I could put her in this world….if she want too…'."WHO'S THERE!?" Mizuna shouted again. Louder this time. "I'm Christopher. I'm your guardian.", That person that was actually Christopher answered. "So what do you mean I was at the middle of my world and another world?" Mizuna asked, jumping to the point."You're already dead physically at you're world. But you're soul still alive. But you can only live again at another world physically." Christopher explained to Mizuna.' Hmm so I'm like Mavis now.' Mizuna tought to herself." Okay, do you want to end your live here or do you want to live once again but in another world?" Mizuna tought about it for a second before she replied " I want to live again" she said to Christopher. "Are you sure? You're going to leave you're family behind at you're former world you know." Christopher asked her again to be sure. He started to raise his hands and then a white glow appeared from his arms. "woah…." Mizuna gaped at the scene in front of her eyes. And then there's a heavy pressure dropped at her. It was so heavy she almost shrieked in pain. "It will be heavy for a while. I'm just sending you to that world", Christopher said. "Well, what's your answer?" He asked. But the pressure is so heavy. Then black dots appeared in her vision. Before she could pass out, she said "yes….." it was faint but loud enough for Christopher to hear. Christopher smiled gently. Then he told her something." You're going to the Fairy tail world. And you're going to be the water dragon slayer. I'm going to give you some skill except the dragon slayer secret art. Oh and you're going to be good at swordsmanship too. Well then goodbye" Christopher explained shortly before disappearing. Mizuna then passed out.

.

.

.

 **Mizuna's P.O.V**

I woke up at a clearing inside a forest. It is still dawn here. 'So now I'm in Fairy Tail's world, eh?' I felt myself began to smirk. 'Claire's going to be sooo jealous… if I'll ever met her again.' The thought made me sad. Then memories from my family came into may brain. I started crying. "Hey, why are you crying?" asked a voice. I looked up at the person then I began to stop crying. And suddenly all the memories from the anime starts to disappear. "Who're you?" I asked." I'm Natsu Dragneel! And I'm the strongest wizard in Fiore! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu answered. "Hey, Fire idiot. It's not you, It's me." Another voice said. "Hmm? What do you said Ice freak?" Natsu asked that person. "hmm? want a fight Fire brain?" asked that person. "DID I HEAR FIGHTING?! GRAY,NATSU?" Another voice echoed loudly that it makes me shivered. "NO MA'AM!" Natsu and the person that was Gray shouted. "Jeez! you two should stop fighting! Right Erza?" A voice spoke again. The one who yelled at Natsu and Gray was Erza. That was what I get from the other person-" Yeah Lucy"-that was named Lucy. I was trying to muffle my laughter, but unfortunately Erza heard me. "who's there" Erza shouted at my direction. I finally came out of my hiding place,"I'm Mizuna"-"HEYYYYY WHO DARED TO INVADE MY TERRITRORY?!" another voice interrupted me. Again. sadly. "It's HIM" Lucy said to her team. OOH. So they were at the middle of a mission. And I don't like to be interrupted when I was speaking. "You. stay back" Natsu said pointing to me. A mark went to my head. " It's you who needed to stay back." I said darkly that it made Lucy shivered. "WHAT DID YOU SAID PERSON?!" Natsu shouted of." I have a name Natsu Dragneel, and I'm currently pissed right now." I replied back. I was covered with water magic and a dark aura. Then I focused my magic at My right hand and then shouted, "Water dragon claw!" I hit the weak spot of that monster .Then it quickly fell. I then quickly increased my speed so I was suddenly at the back of the monster. I hit the back of it's neck with my 'water dragon fist'. It quickly fell unconcius. It took me about two minutes to finish this guy. Team Natsu gaped at me. Their eyes coming out of their sockets ."What?"

.

.

.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?" They shouted at me. "erm…yes?". They just stared at me before Erza asked me "What guild did you come from?". "I'm currently searching for Fairy Tail. I want to join" I quickly answered. "But It seems that I am lost hehe…" Erza just smiled. "You don't need to worry, were from Fairy Tail so we will guide you to the guild when the mission is over. But you finished our mission so we will head to the guild now. "She explained shortly. "Thank you" I answered. "Oh and my name is Mizuna Amelane, age 17 and a water dragon slayer. I'm quite good at swordsmanship." I introduced my self at team Natsu. "That's enough information for us. Now shall we get going then?" she asked me and team natsu. "Yes Ma'am" we answered.

.

 **At the train….**

.

" How do you defeat that monster in like two minutes? It was an A class monster you know. Quite tough and usually takes an hour to defeat them. Even the other dragon slayers." Gray asked me. "Simple, find it's weakest spot, hit it, then hit the back of its neck and then hand them to the council" I answered. He just fell silent and then Erza asked me "But when do you spot it?". "when I was talking with Natsu. "I answered shortly. "When what!? That's impossible!" Lucy commented me." Well fortunately it's possible Lucy, you just needed to sharpened your eyes then you will quickly find it." I explained to them.

After that we chit-chat for a bit when the train suddenly stopped and arrived in magnolia. "Here we are, Mizuna. Home town of fairy tail. "Erza said. "Woah…" I just gaped. "Follow me" Erza said. I quickly followed her. Then we arrived at the building. And then Erza knocked at the door that was maybe the master's room. and I was right.

 **Master's P.O.V**

"Come in" I said. I know it's Erza. Probably reporting how Natsu and Gray destroyed the town they were doing a mission at .But I was wrong .Instead, she come in with a young lady with a hip long light baby blue hair with a powerfull magic erupting from her." Master, she want to join the guild." Erza said. " Young lady, what's your name and what magic did you use?" I asked her. "Mizuna Amelane, Water dragon slayer and good at swordsmanship." She said. I just widened my eyes. WE GOT ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!." Okay will you fill this paper? When you're finished filling it, you can give it to the barmaid downstairs to get your stamp." ."okay" she said and headed down stairs with Erza to fill the paper.

.

 **Mira's P.O.V**

I was cleaning a mug when a baby blue haired girl suddenly take a seat at the bar and asked me, "Do you have a pen?". "Of course!" I answered cheerfully as usual and gave her the pen. She quickly filled up the paper and gave it to me. I read the top of it and quickly guessed, 'She's going to be a new member!' but when I read the section for her magic, I widened my eyes. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!. This is so exciting! I need to tell Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu! "Where do you want your mark to be?" I asked Mizuna ( Know it from the registration paper Mizuna filled)."I want it on my left upper arm please" She answered ."What color do you want?" I asked her again. "Turquoise" She said. I stamped the logo on her left upper arm and then said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

 **Author's Note.**

 **Thank you For reading and Mizuna will NEVER remember the story plot from Fairy Tail anymore. So she will be clueless here. Well, Anyway I will start from the 1** **st** **arc anyway.**

 **Don't forget to subscribe!**

- **Clour-**


End file.
